


Forgo

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [937]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby is not as dangerous without her umbrella. Too bad only Tony cares.





	Forgo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/24/2001 for the word [forgo](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/24/forgo).
> 
> forgo  
> To abstain from; to do without.
> 
> This was requested by jane_x80 who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I hope she likes it. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> I would like a story in which either Abby or Ziva is doing something normal (e.g., taking out the trash) and someone jumps out and stabs them. It doesn't have to be fatal but somewhat serious injury. Have Tony be sympathetic in their recovery but Gibbs tells them to suck it up as Tony has been hurt much worse. 
> 
> **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Forgo

Abby knew the minute she’d forgone her umbrella when she left her apartment that she’d made a mistake. She told herself that she was only walking to the store which was only a block away and that as it wasn’t raining she wouldn’t need it. Boy was she wrong.

As she turned a corner, someone in a black ski mask jumped out at her with a knife. The knife slashed across her arm. If she’d had her umbrella it wouldn’t have happened. Abby fumbled with her purse, going for her can of mace. 

Before she could get her mace out, the mugger grabbed her purse. As they wrestled over the purse, the mugger’s knife continued to move haphazardously resulting in a thin slash across Abby’s stomach before the knife lodged itself in her thigh and refused to come out. 

The mugger eventually dropped the knife and ran off with Abby’s purse. Abby staggered towards the store before collapsing on the pavement. The store owner called 911 when he saw Abby.

Needless to say, once the paramedics arrived, Abby was loaded up and taken to the hospital. The only contact information she’d give was Gibbs’ cellphone number. As Gibbs was in the shower at the time the call came through, Tony answered expecting dispatch as they were on call this weekend. 

When he found out Abby was on the way to the hospital, he was suitably sympathetic demanding to know the hospital she was being taken to and informing them that they’d be there as soon as they could.

“Jethro, get your ass out here. Abby’s been taken to the hospital. We need to go make sure she’s ok.”

Jethro poked his head out of the shower. “What for? She’s a big girl. She can take care of yourself.”

“Now, Jethro.” Tony barked, narrowing his eyes at Gibbs.

Gibbs sulked, but moved to follow Tony’s orders. “Fine.”

At the hospital, Tony rushed in while Gibbs parked the car. “Abby Sciuto. Is she ok?”

“Room 212, but we need you to fill out insurance information. She claimed her purse was stolen.”

“Right.” Tony took a seat and started filling in the paperwork while he waited for Gibbs to finish parking the car.

He knew Abby would want her credit cards and everything canceled, so he sent off a text to McGee to cancel Abby’s credit cards for her and to let him know that she was in the hospital if he wanted to visit.

Seeing Gibbs entering the hospital, Tony dumped the paperwork off at the nurse’s station and headed for Abby’s room. Entering Abby’s room, Tony asked, “Are you ok, Abbs?”

“No!” Abby wailed, breaking down into tears as she tried to explain everything that had happened. 

Tony wrapped his arms around her and let her sob, “It’s going to be ok, Abbs.”

Gibbs watched Tony comfort Abby for about 30 minutes before the annoyance at the loss of his partner to a crybaby overcame him. “Suck it up, Abby. Tony’s been hurt worse and he doesn’t go on like this.”

“But Gibbs…” Abby protested.

“You’re a big girl. You don’t need Tony or I to help you with this.”

That started a new burst of tears from Abby, but Gibbs didn’t care as he tugged Tony away from Abby and into his own arms. Tony allowed himself to be pulled away, but the glare he leveled at Gibbs said everything about how much he thought Gibbs had overstepped. At the sad, almost pout, Gibbs gave him, Tony sighed. 

Dropping a kiss on Gibbs pouty lips, Tony whispered, “Go get a coffee. By the time you get back, I’ll have Abby settled and we can go.”

“Promise?” Gibbs murmured back.

“Of course.” Tony kissed Gibbs again and then smacked his ass. “Now, out with you.”

Gibbs glared at Tony for the smack, but left inwardly happy at the teasing Tony gave him.

Abby was so distracted by Tony and Gibbs interaction that she forgot her tears. “You totally told the bossman where to put it and he liked it.” She gasped.

“Yep.” Tony smirked. “It’s good to be me. You need anything or are you good here?”

Abby smiled tremulously, still a bit overwhelmed from the mugging. As she spoke, her voice got stronger. “I think I’ll be ok. I have enough fodder for my fantasies for years now.”

Tony shook his head. “McGee should be by at some point. Don’t terrorize him too much.”

“Yes, Tony.”

Tony left Abby and returned to wait for his wayward partner to return, so that they could go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
